


Death by Chocolate

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fic-Tac-Toe, Fluff, Gwaine bakes, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, the proverb reads. Gwaine sets out to prove it.





	Death by Chocolate

It begun with a delicious, white buttermilk with raspberry jam cake, and Morgana's well timed, intriguing propositon.

"You should help me more often. Learn how to bake," she said, ignoring Gwaine's Leon-centered soliloquy. He lifted an eyebrow. "You know how they say that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Or maybe she had listened. Morgana had obviously waited for the right moment to strike,

He stopped, looked at her brilliant, clever green eyes and grinned. "I'm listening."

+++

What followed, were afternoons spent pouring over cooking books, learning Morgana-approved recipes, and getting used to the heat of the ovens.

After a month, he was more than capable of keeping up with Morgana's rhythm in the kitchen.

And much to his delight, Leon had been very keen on trying Gwaine's creations. He was certain Leon had started to smile at him bigger, warmer, less like all of Gwaine's intentions when it came to him were less than honorable. Which, they were. But that was besides the point. 

"Here, try these," he said, handing Leon a cake pop resembling a pumpkin. "They're for Mithian's Halloween party." 

"They look good," Leon said, his eyes flying over the rows of cats, pumpkins, ghosts, mummies and leaking cauldrons. He bit into the pumpkin, closing his eyes clearly enjoying it. Gwaine felt proud of himself and a tad mesmerized by the way Leon was letting his face contort, as if he was tasting pure heaven. "So good. Really good." 

Leon had one more cake pop, and then dug into Gwaine's death by chocolate three-layered cake. 

"The main event," Gwaine commented. Leon ate his slice in record time. Gwaine grinned at the display.

"Uh," Gwaine said, he moved to stand in Leon's space. Up close, Leon was even more striking, Gwaine licked his lips. 

"Is there something on my face?" 

"Crumbs." 

Leon looked mortified, but Gwaine took the oportunity to touch him slowly with his fingertips, finding he liked the scratch of his beard against his skin. Leon's breath came out in puffs. He took a step closer, Leon did too, bringing them chest to chest. 

"I think I'll kiss you now. Let's drop this pretense, shall we? You know I've wanted to jump you since we met." 

Leon laughed that warm thing Gwaine liked hearing. He swallowed the sound, his tongue pried open Leon's lips tasting chocolate, licking his way inside. He backed Leon against the table, pressed against him, loving the groan he extracted from him. Leon's arms went around him deepening the kiss. 

"Death by chocolate indeed," Leon murmured once they had parted enough to breathe before diving in for more. 

Gwaine thought that definitely proved the old adage true.


End file.
